


Dang It, I Drooled.

by UnderTheBedAndInYourHead



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Human AU, M/M, air vs water, fear of flight, percy is a dorkish human, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheBedAndInYourHead/pseuds/UnderTheBedAndInYourHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy doesn't like flying.<br/>Jason doesn't really mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dang It, I Drooled.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but the drabbles are pooling out of me.

Percy _hated_ flying.  
He had always disliked airplanes. They were dangerous, crowded and that damn turbulence made him want to _vomit_ every time.  
The only good thing about his flight today was the absolute picture of deliciousness seated beside him.  
Blonde hair, blue eyes, lip scar (Percy had always had a thing for blondes with facial abrasions, but that’s another story) and the most gorgeous body he had ever seen before in his young life. The man was friendly, shooting him a blindingly white smile and introducing himself as Jason. When Percy admitted that he was afraid of flying, Jason was even so kind as to offer him his window seat.  
“No. Thank you, but I don’t think that being able to _see_ how far the fall is will help me with my jitters.” Jason cracked a smile.  
“I hate to say it, but I’m kind of glad you don’t want the window. I love the things I can see from up high.” Percy grimaced.  
“Not me. The last time I looked down, I had to use the supply of barf bags. I’m more of a boat guy myself.”  
“Strangely enough, I tend to get seasick.” Jason laughed.  
“Wow. We have got to be the least compatible seat partners here.”  
Jason smiled again. “I don’t know about that.” He gestured for Percy to look down the opposite aisle where a man was talking loudly, poking the kid next to him who was currently trying to drown him out with a pair of earplugs. Percy laughed out loud before covering his mouth.  
“Okay. I digress.”  
________________________  
After a few moments of pre-flight chatting, Percy had almost forgotten that he was afraid of these things. That was before the captain announced that they were ready for takeoff and should buckle their seat belts. The plane moved down the runway and lifted into the air, gathering speed as it went. Percy gripped the armrests so hard that his joints ached and his knuckles turned white.  
“Hey,” Jason said, placing his hand gently on top of Percy’s, “I’ll catch you if you fall.”  
________________________  
Percy fell asleep partway through the flight. He was tired, having been too stressed out the night before to sleep. It was strange that he had managed to sleep at all, especially during a flight, but it seemed that Jason’s constant presence and reassurances and small talk helped. A lot.  
When he woke up he realized that his head was on Jason’s shoulder.  
Weeell _fuck_.  
“Was I sleeping on you the whole time?”  
“Pretty much, yes.”  
“How long?”  
“About two hours.”  
Percy looked at the blonde man’s shoulder and noticed a wet circle had formed there. He had drooled.  
He was going to die.  
Jason followed his terrified gaze and cracked a smile. “You drool in your sleep.”  
“Sorry.” Percy said, his body trying to be as small as possible, face scrunching up in the most apologetic way it could muster.  
“I don’t mind.” Jason smiled. “You smell nice and your hair is really soft. Besides, I’ve never been called attractive by a sleeping person before.”  
“That’s surprising.” Percy shrugged nonchalantly, it wasn’t very convincing since his face resembled the hue of a tomato.  
“Not really. Did you know that your snoring is really cute?”  
Percy shook his head slowly. “Was not aware of that one, no.”  
“Well it is.”  
“Good to know.”  
The two boys made eye contact and then burst into laughter. They leaned against each other, tears streaming down their faces.  
Percy left the airport with a kiss burning on his lips, a phone number in his pocket and the promise of more in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I should really work on my other story, but here I am, writing useless drabbles.


End file.
